Of Coffee Shops and Shooting Stars
by magnipisika16
Summary: It has been almost a year since the battle has ended when the news of N being presumed death came out. Faitsu knows, and Rakutsu knows that she knows. - Corruptedshipping


**Hello there~**

**A word of warning, though, this is pure, unadulterated fluff, and if you know me and have read my profile, you will know that my specialty does not lie in writing fluffs. I suck. But, I can assure you that if you really do love this ship (which I assume you do), this will be worth your time :D**

**Another thing, this whole story is based from an episode of one of my favorite Korean Dramas of all times: Fated to Love You, so if you're familiar, you might realize that the plot and some of the lines comes from there. I am sorry, it's just that the whole scenario fits the pairing a lot.**

**Okay, I am talking too much. Please do enjoy this~**

**Of Coffee Shops and Shooting Stars—**

He was startled by the sound of his own phone's ringing. Looking up from his book, he looked at the ID and found that it was an unregistered number. Normally, he never allowed himself to answer a call whenever he was at work, but he figured it might be important—an emergency perhaps?—and he wasn't the type to take chances.

After marking where he left at, he lifted the phone to his ears and greeted, in a low voice: "Hello? Who is this?"

"E-Excuse me?" the voice replied. It was a female voice. A familiar one.

"I-Is this Mr. Rakutsu?"

The said boy's eyes furrowed as he straightened himself. He stood up and began walking towards the window, away from the sound coming from his radio.

"This is he," he carefully mouthed. "May I know who's speaking please?" And with a short pause, he added: "And how did you get my number?"

"O-Oh... Forgive me. Where are my manners?" the voice chuckled. "We've met before, Mr. Rakutsu. I'm Faitsu's mom... I got your number from her phone."

This caused Rakutsu to relax a bit as everything began to go back into place. _Oh yeah_, he remembered. Faitsu had his number when he made that phone call from before, when he was trying to check up on her after the whole Colress affair. And of _course_ he remembers her mom, too.

"Oh, it's you Miss... Uhm..." The boy racked his brain for a name that might ring a bell, but he's been storing too much information from his current case that he couldn't put his finger on a decent way to address his caller.

"Cecilia," Faitsu's mom reminded him.

"Right... Mrs. Cecilia," Rakutsu breathed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry if I called you on such a short notice. Faitsu tells me that you're really a busy boy, what will all these police work you do. I'm fairly impressed, by the way, what with that young age of yours and..."

"Thank you, Ma'm, that's very kind of you," he chimed in, slowly losing his patience. He haven't had any decent sleep for the past three days just because of this case alone, and the last thing he needed was some older woman chatting away his precious time. "And yes, I am quite busy right now, so if there's something you'd like to ask of me, I insist you don't hesitate and tell me now." He forced a smile as he continued. "Can I help you with something, Ma'm?"

Surprisingly, the woman from the other line didn't snap at him for being so ill-behaved, but rather laughed softly to herself, almost the same way Faitsu would chuckle at him whenever he was beginning to lose his patience. Like mother, like daughter, he supposed.

"As a matter of fact, I called on behalf of Faitsu."

_Faitsu?_ Suddenly, his annoyed demeanor vanished and was replaced by mild shock and a small hint of curiosity and worry combined. Somehow, receiving a call from the mother on behalf of the daughter doesn't seem like a good sign.

"Why, Ma'm? What's wrong with Faitsu? Did something happen?"

It wasn't long since he had word from the girl, but that was only through his own initiative, since Faitsu and her mother are now both under special care of the Interpol, after playing an important part in the battle against Colress. After the first and last time they had coffee together—that is, with both their covers unmasked—he never got wind of her.

"I'm pretty sure you have heard about the news about N being presumed dead, right?"

Rakutsu hung his head low before whispering in accord. Of course he did. He was the one who told her.

"Well, as soon as Faitsu's heard, she's been acting really peculiar. She barely goes out of her room, and the moment she does, it's always to go to her job. Oftentimes, she'd come home late, obviously absolutely tired from work, and then she locks herself in her room again. I knew she was going to take this whole N thing really hard, although I didn't expect it to reach the point where she'd actually torture herself and all that. Last night, I was cleaning her work table after she fell asleep from too much fatigue when I found all her stuff from her days as a Team Plasma girl out of her old box, and sprawled all over her bedroom floor and her table. "

Rakutsu couldn't say anything. He only listened. Somehow, deep inside, he was partly to blame for this.

When Cecilia was done, he finally asked: "How's Faitsu now?'"

"She's gone out this morning, and hasn't come back since. Woke up this morning, took one swig of coffee, and then kissed me goodbye. That was about seven hours ago. I'm really worried about her."

"Did she tell you where she was going?"

"No. She barely says anything to anyone anymore. All I know is that today is her day-off, so I doubt she'll be going to work..." There was a pause, and then: "Although..."

"Yes...?"

"Well, if there's one thing I do know about her, it's that she's always calmed down whenever she's somewhere where she could see a better view of the stars. Although, I don't know how that could help, since it's barely 3 o'clock in the afternoon yet, but, yeah..."

"Actually, Ma'm," Rakutsu replied, looking at his table, where a small booklet lied innocently. There was a logo at the cover—that of a small gracidea flower that's planted underneath a veil of stars. He picked it up, and looked at the address behind the booklet, written in fine print.

"I think I do know where your daughter is, if that really is the case."

_**-v-**_

"Is this it?"

"No, it's still farther down the street."

"Are you sure? Because this one's the third branch we've passed by already, Rakutsu."

"Believe me, Looker, I know what I'm talking about. Now, eyes on the highway, please."

The older man mumbled to himself as he re-restarted his gear for the third time, leaving behind the perfect parking space he just recently acquired. When they were back on the road, Looker tried asking again.

"So, why are we looking for this coffee shop again?"

The boy shifted in the passenger seat, trying to find a more comfortable position to take a power nap.

"I told you, we are not looking for that coffee shop, because I know where the heck we are going." He gave a soft yawn. "Now, just please follow the directions I've given you, and let me sleep in peace?"

"You know, if you wanted to go get some good coffee and a chance to take a nap, you should've let me pick the place. There's this really good cafe somewhere down town where they make the best cappuccino in the world, and for a fair price too. Plus, absolutely comfortable seats that'll make your butt think you're sitting in the clouds."

"My butt is already satisfied where it is right now, thank you very much." Rakutsu tried using his own arm as a pillow. "Besides, Looker, I didn't ask you to come with me."

"Well, you did say you were going to a coffee shop, and I wanted some coffee, so, hey why not, right? I mean, it's better to do take some time off with other people than spend them alone..."

Rakutsu rolled his eyes. "If you think this is some kind of 'break time' or something, then I can assure you that it isn't. I'm not going to that particular shop _just _to get some stupid coffee. I don't even want to drink coffee right now."

"Which brings me back to my recent question which you, for the umpteenth time, have ignored. Again." Looker halted at the sight of the red light. "Why are we going to Gracienda if we're _not _going to get coffee?"

"It's none of your business."

"Were you supposed to meet up with someone?"

"No."

"Don't tell me you're starting to date girls again, Rakutsu. I thought that was already behind you after the Plasma incident?"

"I'm not, Looker."

"But then again, who am I to say that?" Looker chuckled to himself. "Of course, you could just be really starting to date girls for real this time? I mean, it's not unusual, especially to boys your age, and..."

The car immediately stopped, causing both trainers to be jerked forward, and then back. Looker was about to complain that he didn't do anything when he saw Rakutsu's foot on the brake, over his.

"We're here," Rakutsu monotonously announced, detaching his seatbelt and opening the door beside him. Looker could only sigh as he did the same.

"So young yet so impatient... What a guy..."

_**-v-**_

"One cappuccino, Miss. Large. Extra sugar."

The girl nodded mindlessly as she scribbled on her notepad, her eyes still stuck on the younger boy in the visor, looking around intently around the shop. Looker sighed.

He's gotten used to ladies ignoring him whenever Rakutsu was around.

"A-And you, sir...?" the waitress softly asked. Rakutsu stopped looking around and finally paid attention to the menu he was holding.

"Oh, uhm..." He began journeying his eyes quickly around the different images with some occasional side glances whenever the bell hanging by the entrance would ring.

"If you wouldn't mind me making a suggestion, sir?" the girl suddenly chimed, nearing her face to Rakutsu, making the boy slightly jolt. "Our specialty for today is the 'Shooting Star', which is iced coffee mixed with melted dark chocolate sprinkled with white kisses." She gave a wide smile as she continued, obviously moved the small smile that was beginning to form on the boy's lips. "You get to watch the white kisses 'fall' down through the 'dark sky' as you drink it, like shooting stars!"

"Thanks, that sounds lovely," Rakutsu smiled, folding his arms on the table after surrendering the menu to the obviously-besotted girl. "I guess I'll have just that."

The girl could hardly contain herself as she tried to write that down with her shaky hand. After reading to them their orders, Rakutsu gave her one last smile, and as a bonus, a small wink, which sent the girl floating her way back to the kitchen.

Looker only shook his head. "I hate how you affect almost every lady we encounter..."

"Whatever," the boy replied, going back to his earlier business of eyeing almost every customer that comes in or out.

"Say, you've been acting like that since we got here. Who are you looking for?"

"Nobody."

"Oh, come on. That doesn't look like 'nobody' to me."

"Hey, I remember you!" The two Interpol members looked at the direction of the voice and found another employee—a male one, much to Looker's surprise—approaching them, his eyes fixed on Rakutsu.

"You know him?" Looker whispered.

"I haven't seen him before in my entire life."

"Hey there," the waiter smiled. "Remember me?"

Rakutsu plastered a smile on his face as he slowly shook his head. No. No, he doesn't.

"Oh, come on, man," the waiter tried again. "I served you the last time you were here. Remember? I even accidentally spilled water all over your cute girlfriend..."

"'Girlfriend'?" Looker exclaimed.

Rakutsu just shook his head.

"Oh wait, she wasn't your girlfriend?"

Rakutsu smiled again. "Dude, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you do!" the waiter tried again. "I even remember your name... Rakutsu, right? And your girlfriend... What was it again..? Your names sounded almost the same... Fa... Fats... Faitsu! Yeah! Faitsu was her name!"

"You were dating Faitsu?!" Looker asked again.

"I'm not even going to say anything anymore," the young Interpol agent groaned.

"I thought you said you weren't dating anybody, and the whole romantic business was behind you?"

"So, Miss Faitsu wasn't your girlfriend?"

"... And, look at that! Surprise, Looker! It just happened to be _that_ girl you were after about a year ago..."

"...Well, no wonder she was all alone when she went here!"

The last statement drowned out the slews of voices.

"Wait. Faitsu was here a while ago?"

The waiter nodded. "Yeah. I thought you guys were meeting up, but when I asked her, she said that she was alone this time, and although it was none of my business, I kind of surmised that you two might be in a fight or something... She seemed kinda sad, and all dazed-looking. Basically, all she did was took small sips from her drink as she kept looking at the beach." He pointed to one of the windows, which gave a breathtaking view of the beach, separated from the suburban city atmosphere where they were in by a large wall. Having been seated at one of the highest point of the three-storey building, they could see over that wall quite easily.

A small episode of memory quickly passed by Rakutsu's mind.

"...You know, I'm not really the kind of guy who puts his nose on other people's business," the waiter was saying. "But, if you really are her boyfriend—or at least a caring friend for that matter—you wouldn't leave her at a time like this, especially now that she's..."

Rakutsu stood up. "Do you know where she went?" he asked.

"No, not really," the waiter replied. "She seemed a little too confused herself, and when I asked her if ever she was feeling alright, she replied that she was never alright before so how should she know? But she did seem to go towards the beach's direction, and she hadn't left for too long, so she's probably there... I think."

"I gotta go find her," the boy muttered to himself as he collected his stuff. "Looker, stay here."

"Wait, what...? What about your..."

And Rakutsu was off.

The waiter sighed as he watched Rakutsu running out through the doors.

"Ah... young love."

Looker snorted. "I know, right?" He thought for a moment, and looked at the waiter again.

"So, tell me more about his date with this Faitsu girl?"

_**-v-**_

It wasn't long before Rakutsu found Faitsu walking by the walls that separated the sea from the suburban city life, though he didn't approach her yet. Somehow, the aura she was emitting as she mindlessly walked made him hesitate to approach her without any good explanation why he actually drove all the way here just to find her. Of course, he actually had a good excuse, but somehow, it didn't suffice to kill the hesitation in his system.

So he followed her at a respectable distance until she finally stopped, and had a seat at the same wall, facing the vast sea. Rakutsu checked his watch; it was almost 4:30.

It was almost sunset.

After recollecting himself, he began emerging from his hiding place and started walking towards where she sat, but to his surprise, she suddenly moved, stretching her hand back and then swinging it forward as if she was throwing something away. He caught a glimpse of that something—it was a shining metal plate of some sort, attached to some sort of chain. Rakutsu tried to remember if he knows something that Faitsu owns which contains those kinds of characteristics, and he remembered only one thing: her locket.

"Faitsu..."

She was definitely trying to forget N, and her past as a Team Plasma member. Knowing her, this was probably a painful process which involves only her, and that was when he realized that he was definitely not needed here. He was about to turn back to the Gracienda when, from the corner of his eyes, he saw her move again. She took off her shoes and her visor, and put them near her bag.

And with that, she jumped.

_**-v-**_

"Sir, please calm down!"

"No! You don't understand! It wasn't me who needed the saving here! It was my friend! S-She attempted suicide and jumped into the sea! Let me save her!"

"Sir! We know you have problems—all of us do—but it's not enough for you to end your life!"

Rakutsu broke from their grasps. "I was _not _trying to end my life; I was trying to save someone's! Didn't you hear what I just said?! My _friend jumped_. Instead of accusing me of trying to kill myself, help me save her! Please! S-She had brown hair tied into two big donut-like buns, and she was wearing a white blouse with blue sleeves, and yellow shorts and..."

"Did you mean her?" Rakutsu followed the direction that the coast guard's finger was pointing out, and found, among the bystanders, a familiar set of donut-like buns, safe, sound, and dry, watching the whole commotion with a popsicle on hand. She looked at him as soon as he did, and immediately recognized him.

"Rakutsu?" she asked, moving through the crowd. "Is that you?"

The boy only stared at her, dripping wet from an unexpected swim that, as he had now realized, was all for nothing.

"Oh, hello, Faitsu," he finally greeted. "Does the popsicle taste nice?"

"Wha—?"

The boy stormed off. She faced his direction.

"I'm sorry, did you want some?" she called after him.

_**-v-**_

"Stop laughing, Faitsu, it isn't funny."

But the girl laughed even more as she went through the set of clothes that were lined up.

"I'm sorry," she said. "But how was I supposed to know you were going to follow me after I jumped off of that wall. Hasn't it occurred to you that I was going to land to a beach first before I could even reach the sea?"

"Well, excuse me if I thought you were suicidal like that..." the voice from inside the changing room snapped.

"Why would I be suicidal?" She picked one of the jackets and placed in front of her, and began examining herself in the mirror. "I'm sad, sure, but not sad enough to end my own life. Besides..." She returned the jacket and moved on to looking for another.

"If I were to die, I wouldn't die where other people can see me..."

"Thanks for the hint. I'll try to keep that in mind the next time I try to stop you..."

Faitsu chuckled. "Why are you here, anyway?"

"Your mom called..." Rakutsu explained. "She told me how you were after finding out about N, and asked me to see if you were okay, wherever the hell you ran off to..."

"Oh, no." Faitsu's face dropped. "Did mom call you at a bad time? Oh, God, I am so sorry, Rakutsu, my mom could be like that sometimes. I already told her you were busy and yet she..."

"Hey, look. It's fine, alright?" Rakutsu emerged from the changing room wearing the shorts and top Faitsu had picked out for him over his armor jumpsuit. He was about to say something else, but the expression on Faitsu's face made him somewhat conscious.

"Whoa," Faitsu smiled, looking him from top to bottom. "Say, the whole 'seaside jock' look kinda suits you!"

Rakutsu just looked at her. Her smile disappeared again.

"Not funny. Got it."

_**-v-**_

"Was it really necessary for you to come?" Faitsu asked as she felt the sea and the sand tickle her bare feet as they treaded the beach together. "I mean, it's not that I don't appreciate it—believe me, I really do—but, I'm just worried about your workload. You once said so yourself, you barely have time for yourself now..."

"Just because I was busy doesn't mean I won't give the time for you. Remember that you are still under my care, and therefore, are my responsibility, whether I like it or not, so it is my duty to keep you safe." He sighed. "Besides, I wouldn't mind the time-off from work, albeit for just a few hours."

"Okay," Faitsu agreed, walking a faster pace so she could stand in front of him. He halted, and gave her a questioning look, to which she returned.

"The truth," she gently demanded.

Rakutsu sighed as rolled his eyes before walking past her.

"I was worried about you, okay?" he explained. "When your mom said that you were acting weird because of the whole N-is-dead thing, I kinda blamed myself, since it was me who first told you about it."

Faitsu's face turned into a scowl as she fastened her pace.

"So, you abandoned work, followed me around, and even acted like an idiot out there all because you thought it was your fault I was feeling depressed?" It was her turn to roll her eyes. "Get real, Rakutsu. This isn't about you."

"But, of course," Rakutsu replied, halting and turning to her. They both stopped.

"When was it about me?"

He eyed her down with his cold stare. Of course, he knew Faitsu didn't mean it that way, but somehow, the pain is still there.

How many times has he been reminded that it was never about him?

Faitsu bit her lip, and looked down. "Sorry."

The boy could only sigh his anger away before continuing his route across the sand path.

"Hey, wait..."

"What?"

Faitsu only gestured towards her side, and as Rakutsu followed her gaze, he found the sun was beginning to set.

"Do you have to leave already?" she asked.

Rakutsu checked his watch. It was already nearing 6 p.m. and he still wasn't near halfway done with his work. He really shouldn't be here, after all. But since he already lasted more than three hours not thinking about work, he might as well make it last as much as possible.

"No," he lied. Of course, Faitsu knew he was lying, but she played along, walking towards him, and when she was near enough, sitting unceremoniously onto the damp sand. She gestured for him to follow, and after a short moment of hesitation, he did.

They sat in comfortable silence. At least until Rakutsu spoke again.

"So, what's this?" he asked. "Am I experiencing that whole 'watching-the-sunset-as-a-romantic-ending' or what?"

"You are so funny," Faitsu chuckled, before looking up. "But I didn't ask you to sit here so we could watch the sunset together. I actually have something else in mind..."

"What?"

Faitsu's reply was placing her finger on her lips. _Wait, and see._

Soon enough, the sun has disappeared and, simultaneously, the sky darkened. Gradually, small, white dots began to appear, and soon, the whole evening firmament was sprinkled with millions of bright stars, probably more than Rakutsu had ever seen from his window back home.

"Now, lie down."

"What?"

Faitsu just smiled and stretched herself before lowering her back into the damp sand, uncaring for the possible disaster it might cause her white blouse. Rakutsu just watched her.

"You're kidding me, right?"

Faitsu just smiled contentedly, eyes closed. "Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"Don't make me answer that..."

"Oh, come on, Rakutsu!" she cried, sitting back up. "Learn to have fun a little! How can you enjoy the stars if you don't lie down?" With that, she began pushing his upper body to lower himself, to which he resisted easily.

"I don't want to lie down. Who knows what's crawling under there?"

"Stop being such a whiny boy! I thought Interpol agents are supposed to be ready to get down and dirty?"

"Faitsu, quit pushing me. This is going to hurt you more than you intend to hurt me."

"Lie down!"

Rakutsu didn't. Faitsu tried to look at him with a menacing glare to try and scare him to submission, but he just stayed still.

"Please?"

"No."

Faitsu groaned as her grasp on her shoulder loosened and her hands began sliding down to his upper arm. There was a small portion of his skin that felt rough. She pulled that particular arm near her, and found that it was a large scratch that ran from underneath his sleeves all the way down to his elbow.

"What's this? You scratched yourself?"

Rakutsu only kept mum.

"You must've gotten this from jumping off that wall in haste. Hold on..." She let go of his arm momentarily and rummaged through her bag.

Rakutsu watched her and permitted himself to momentarily get lost in that memory of Faitsu trying to restore him back to health when he was badly injured after one of his skirmishes that resulted from his conflict with the Interpol. Back then, all he had was her, which is why it was only natural for him to feel strongly about her and her safety, even now, when everything has already been resolved and is back to normal...

...Right?

"There." Faitsu carefully fastened her handkerchief around his wound, vigilant not to further hurt him as she did. She raised her eyes, and found him staring deeply into her eyes. They stayed like that for a few minutes before she broke off, feeling uncomfortable with the attention.

"What?" she asked, trying to sound annoyed.

Rakutsu dropped his gaze to the piece of cloth in his arm. "Nice handkerchief."

Faitsu almost blushed as she eyed her favorite handkerchief—a blue one with jigglypuffs as a design—being ridiculed.

"Don't judge me," she demanded.

"I don't need to," was his reply.

The sky was getting darker and darker, and consequently, more stars were beginning to appear.

"So, this is your idea of a good time?" he asked to break the silence, jerking his arm away.

Faitsu only nodded.

"I like looking at stars," she whispered. "It makes me feel like I'm close to the people who are away from me, since I'd like to think that they're watching the same ones as I am..."

He watched her with uncertainty. "Really?"

"Really."

"So I supposed you learned this from him, too?"

Faitsu thoughtlessly tilted her head, although her eyes stayed plastered towards the sky.

"Learned from whom?"

"You know who I mean..."

She chuckled again. "If you're talking about Lord N, then I can reassure you that no, he didn't. This has been my hobby ever since I was a kid. As a matter of fact, I never even got the chance to appreciate the stars when I joined Team Plasma... This is the first time in years." She smiled, and faced him. "And, I'm glad I'm enjoying it with you..."

Rakutsu only nodded. "I'm honored."

Faitsu looked unconvinced.

"Really, Faitsu, I am." It was his turn to chuckle. "It's nice to know that there's someone who'd want to share with you the things they enjoy... At least, for someone who barely has anyone to enjoy things with, it is."

"Rakutsu..."

"But to be honest, much as I think the stars are really pretty, I enjoy looking at city lights more."

Faitsu giggled. "Why city lights?"

"Because unlike stars, they don't fall."

"But they flicker."

"So do stars."

"Yeah," Faitsu agreed. "But at least, when stars fall, you can make a wish on it."

Rakutsu smiled. "You actually believe in that nonsense?"

"It's better than to believe in nothing."

The boy paused, and looked up.

"Yeah, I guess you're right..."

_**-v-**_

Rakutsu woke at the sound of splashing coming from the sea. He opened his eyes and found that the waves barely reached where they sat now. Low tide. How long was he out?

He tried moving, only to be more aware of the peculiar heaviness on his left shoulder. He looked to his left, and found that Faitsu has fallen asleep wordlessly, shortly after he realized he did.

Carefully, he cradled her head and laid it on his lap. She barely moved. He chuckled, amused at how much of a heavy sleeper Faitsu was.

She looked younger when she was asleep.

Again, he looked up, and found the stars were still there, and they seemed to have grown in number. He looked down, and found that Faitsu has curled on his lap, a small smile evident on her slumbering face. Cautiously, he reached down to trace her eyebrows with his finger, but before he could even touch her face, his phone rang, causing the both of them to bolt in shock. Faitsu immediately sat up as Rakutsu rummaged through his stuff for his phone.

"Hello?"

An angry voice came from the other line, and Rakutsu had to cringe as he listened on, dropping only 'yes, sir's and small nods as his only response.

"...Yes, sir, I'm on my way back. I know it's unlikely of me... It will never happen again. Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

When the call was done, he immediately turned to Faitsu, who was already arranging her stuff.

"You need to go, don't you?" she asked. He only watched her before slowly nodding his head.

"I see," she chuckled to herself again, before hanging her bag on her shoulder. "Well, anyway, I'm glad I had the chance to spend some time with you, Rakutsu."

The said boy looked down. "You too, Faitsu."

"Oh, by the way, thanks," she said. "Not just for this day, but for the whole day. Thanks for jumping off of a wall and making a fool of yourself to save me."

He smiled. "You would've done the same thing had the roles been reversed."

She laughed. "Yeah, like you'd be that crazy to end your own life..."

"That's not far from happening..."

Faitsu's smile vanished.

"...Though I'm not saying that I plan to do it _now. _I have other things to worry about, and, fortunately, how I'm going to kill myself is not one of them." He shrugged. "If it happens, it happens."

Suddenly, a hand grabbed his nose, and jerked his head down.

"Promise me," Faitsu growled. "Promise me that you will never say that in front of me ever again."

Rakutsu looked up, and saw her expression. She seemed riddled up by what he said, judging by the way the small tears began forming in the corners of both her eyes.

He sighed. "Fine."

She let go, and smiled as she watched him rub his nose.

"I guess this is it," she said.

"I guess so," he agreed. He thought for a moment, and then said: "Say, do you want us to drive you home?"

"But you can't drive..."

"I can't," he confirmed. "But Looker can." He turned to some nearby pile of rocks. "Can't you, Looker?"

A yelping voice came from the pile, and out came Looker and his croagunk, both wearing sheepish smiles on their faces.

"G-Good evening, you two..." he stammered, but Rakutsu was already giving him the look.

"I believe you two have met," Rakutsu said, facing Faitsu. "Looker, this is Faitsu. Faitsu, Looker, my _subordinate_." He smirked, ignoring the annoyed look in Looker's face.

"G-Good evening, Mr. Looker," Faitsu greeted nonetheless. "It's great to see you again."

"Y-You too, Faitsu..."

Rakutsu gave cough before walking past Looker, to where the car was parked.

"Not one word about that beach incident to the others..." he warned as he passed by him.

_**-v-**_

"Well, this time, this really is it," Rakutsu smiled, letting go of Faitsu's hand. In hindsight, he wondered why he was holding it in the first place, and he wondered even more why she didn't refuse.

"Yep," she agreed. "Thanks again, Rakutsu."

"Sure." He looked up, and found the light coming from a window upstairs, which he presumed to be her mother's room. "Do me a favor and never make your mother worry again, okay?"

"Okay," she smiled, walked near to him, and gave him a peck on his cheek. Rakutsu was two beats off, but he recoiled out of principle. Faitsu only chuckled.

She gave one last "good night" and ran towards the door, slamming it against his face, leaving him there to stand under the lamp post, dumbfounded.

Almost a year since the Plasma incident, and still, he wasn't used to her impulse.

Not long after, he was already inside the car again, being handed a cup by Looker.

"You left this at Gracienda a while ago. The waitress agreed to put it in a to-go cup for free when I told her it was for you."

Rakutsu just snorted as he took it from his hands, and opened it. Most of the "stars" have already "fallen", save for just one, and this made him smile for some reason.

"So, you and Faitsu..." Looker began.

"If it's any fair with you Looker, I myself do not know what I'm going to answer you right now..."

Looker smiled. "Fair enough."

"But I'm sure about one thing..." he continued, lifting the cup to his lips and taking one long drink.

"This won't be the last time I let her mess me up."

**-FIN-**

**I am sorry for the low quality of narration; it has been a while. It doesn't really help either that I wrote this under impulse, but yeah. Thanks still for reading!**


End file.
